A Historical War: The 36th Hunger Games
by hgamesfic
Summary: A year on from the 35th Hunger Games, the Capitol is keen for another spectacular show. And head Gamemaker Elroy Criswell has listened, creating a hellish arena that will push the tributes to their limits.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the 36th Hunger Games, I really hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **This is my second story, and is a sequel to my first, the 35th Hunger Games. You don't need to have read it, but there will be some references (Spoilers) to it in this chapter and throughout the story, as the Victor from the last story will have some cameos etc. And I recommend you go read it anyway, I'm really proud of it :)**

 **Let's get on with the prologue! Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a cold day in Panem. Snow descended from the air mercilessly, causing severe blizzards in some parts of the country. People from all over the districts were wrapped up in all the clothes they had, trying to get warm in front of the meagre fires that they had built. In the poorer districts, the citizens were lucky to have a fire at all.

Not that it was bothering anyone in the Capitol. Head Gamemaker Elroy Criswell sat at a table at one of the Capitol's most exclusive restaurants. Criswell could see the snow outside the window, but the restaurant was so well heated that he was sitting with his jacket off. The tall, dark-haired man was excited, awaiting the arrival of President Neal, who he was meeting to show the plans for this year's games.

The 35th games had been Criswell's first, and everything had gone perfectly. The descent into insanity by Murray, District 3's trap, the romance… There were too many memorable moments to list, and to top it all off there had been a worthy victor in Salton Calder.

 _A career winner who is now being completely obedient… Neal was pleased._ Criswell smiled to himself as he remembered how the President had congratulated him after the games had concluded.

But now, Criswell knew that the pressure was on. He fiddled with his short beard as he thought about how the second year was always the hardest for a new Head Gamemaker, as the capitolites now expected even better from him. But that was the nature of the job, and Criswell had known this coming in. He was determined to establish his name in history.

At that moment, President Neal came into the restaurant, approaching his table. You could feel the presence of the man whenever he walked into a room, he carried an aura of intimidation. Neal was tall, with a completely bald head, a dark goatee being the only hair remaining on his head. Criswell stood up to greet him, shaking his hand with a smile on his face. "President Neal, a pleasure as always."

"Thank you Criswell." Neal replied, not returning the smile. "Let's order some wine." He added as he sat down. Neal clicked his fingers, and the nearest waiter hurried over.

"Yes President Neal, what can I get for you?" The waiter looked visibly nervous.

"I'll have a bottle of your best house wine. And what is the meal of the day?"

"Today we have the braised pork loin with caramelised potatoes."

Neal smiled. "Sounds great. Two of those as well." As the waiter hurried off, Neal turned to Criswell. "Now, let's get to it."

"Of course sir." Criswell grinned, excited to show the President his plans for the new arena. "I think you especially will enjoy this arena." He added as he handed the folder over to Neal. The President thumbed through the documents, his smile increasing the more he read.

"My my…" Neal said as he laid the folder down on the table. "You really have out-done yourself this year, haven't you?"

"Thank you Sir." Criswell replied. He could hardly contain his excitement.

"So, World War 1. I'm a big fan." Neal said. "So fascinating. There has been such a trend in the Capitol towards studying war history as of late." He paused in thought. "And the potential for twists is enormous."

"Just you wait Sir." Criswell responded excitedly. "I think even you'll be surprised!"

"Maybe Criswell. Maybe." Neal smirked as he turned his attention to the next page of the folder, the list of tributes.

* * *

Tributes for the 36th Hunger Games:

 **D1 Girl- Ruby Charoite (18) (Nlby001)**

 **D1 Boy- Cabe Snowdon (18) (100GOD)**

 **D2 Girl- Tamica Catastrophe (18) (Platrium)**

 **D2 Boy- Jason Stone(18) (Greywolf44)**

 **D3 Girl- Astrid Abati (17) (Scarletmask27)**

 **D3 Boy- Zekius Pike (15) (Readermaster)**

 **D4 Girl- Willa Tressida (18) (Celebrity01)**

 **D4 Boy- Copper Langley (18) (the consulting marauder)**

 **D5 Girl- Ingrid Abbott (15) (EllaRoseEverdeen)**

 **D5 Boy- Sorrel layton (17) (Amy's bones)**

 **D6 Girl- Samantha Bracanto (17) (Domgk115)**

 **D6 Boy- Aximand Rail (17) (Nemris)**

 **D7 Girl- Jade Lee (15) (megaraptor789)**

 **D7 Boy- Daron Yew (18) (Knife)**

 **D8 Girl- Chandra Collins (15) (XxErineilxX)**

 **D8 Boy- Alan Rivers (17) (Adrikinetic)**

 **D9 Girl- Bernadette Durum (15) (TheAmazingJAJ)**

 **D9 Boy- Leaf Saint-Oak (12) (Cragmiteblaster)**

 **D10 Girl- Elizabeth Adler (17) (Bubblesofthenine)**

 **D10 Boy- Bronn Davis (17) (Beastman2764)**

 **D11 Girl- Lauren Jaregui (18) (Angkoror)**

 **D11 Boy- Atsuko Endo (16) (Ultraaug)**

 **D12 Girl- Raven Marybird (16) (Nicol2311)**

 **D12 Boy- Edmonton Corisell (12) (66samvr)**


	2. District 8 Reapings

**Welcome to the first reaping everybody! As you can see, I am not doing the reapings in order of district. Each update shall be a surprise :) I hope you enjoy the first district... please welcome District 8!**

* * *

 **Chandra Collins (15)**

 **Alan Rivers (17)**

* * *

It was a typical early morning in District 8, with a dark grey sky and a light smattering of rain hitting the ground. Most people were wrapped up inside their homes, staying out of the bad weather and trying not to think about the upcoming reaping later that afternoon.

One boy didn't seem to be bothered though. A cheery whistling could be heard in one of the residential streets of District 8, as Alan Rivers cycled along, with his little basket perched on the front of his bike. A few metres further down the road, he parked his bike up outside one of the nicer looking houses of the district. Bouncing up the path, he played a rhymtic tap on the door. _Tap-tap tap tap-tap tap-tap tap_

An middle-aged woman answered the door. "Oh, it's you Alan! Great to see you!" She said as she beamed a smile at him.

"Great to see you too ! How's your day going?" Alan replied as he passed the lady her groceries.

"Oh not too bad, pretty poor weather." She paused, glancing away from Alan slightly. "How are you feeling? It's reaping day so…. " Mrs Danar trailed off, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"Oh, reaping day?" Alan laughed. "Yeah, but I'm not worried. Luck is always on my side Mrs Danar." He said with a wink.

Mrs Danar smiled. If only it always was on his side. He was such a lovely boy. "Here you go." She dropped some money, with a tip, in Alan's hand. "Have a little bit extra to help the family."

Alan frowned slightly. "No Mrs Danar. You don't need to give me more."

"I insist." Mrs Danar replied sharply. "I shall be offended if you don't take it."

Alan's face reverted back to his trademark grin. "Well I ain't gonna argue with a tough woman like yourself Mrs Danar. Thank you so much, you don't know much I appreciate it."

"Don't you worry." Mrs Danar smiled back at him. "See you again next week."

"Bye Mrs Danar! Have a nice day!" Alan jogged back off to his bike.

Mrs Danar smiled as she watched him pedal off. She really hoped he didn't get reaped.

* * *

After finishing his jobs, Alan was cycling home through his neighbourhood, looking all around him as he did so. Everywhere his eyes fell, he could see people in rags looking thinner by the day, and with miserable looks on their faces.

 _I wish I could help them!_ Alan thought to himself sadly. No one helped the poverty-stricken neighbourhoods of District 8. The Capitol didn't care about them.

 _One day, one day I'll be able to do something. Something to help these people for real!_ Alan's excitement was building up once again as his brain buzzed with ideas. Soon after, he arrived home, propping his bike up against the wall of his house. As Alan entered the house, he caught the usual foul smell of liquor. Doing his best to ignore it, he walked into the living area where he could see his Father half passed out on the sofa, a bottle laying near him.

"Son… son?" Kamo Rivers woke from his drunken slumber slightly, peering at him.

"It's me Dad!" Alan replied in a cheery tone. I'm just coming to change my t-shirt before the reaping."

"The reaping…..?." Kamo belched loudly. "That's today? Ugh. Try not to get reaped son."

"I won't Dad." Alan replied. You stay here and look after Jame."

"Noooooo." Alan's brother Jame came running down the stairs. "I'm coming with you!"

"Hello Jame." Alan smiled, ruffling his brother's hair. "You stay here, you're too young!"

"I'm 9 and a half!" Jame looked up at him angrily. "I'm old enough to come."

"Let the boy come with you!" Kamo exclaimed from the sofa, belching again. "Give me some peace and quiet."

Alan could feel tension rising inside him, but with a deep breath, he forced himself to stay calm. He didn't want to start an argument with his Father now. "Ok. I'll take you!" Alan smiled at Jame. 'Let's go."

As they walked out the door, Alan turned to look at his Father one more time, who had gone back to sleep again. He sighed as he shut the door behind him.

The boys had a long walk to the square where the reapings would take place, as they lived on one of the most outer neighbourhoods of District 8. "So Jame, feeling happy about seeing your first reaping?"

"No. I'm scared. Scared for you!" Jame looked terrified. "What if you get reaped?"

Alan laughed. "Luck is on my side Jame, I always tell you this. The odds are in my favour!" His reference to the Hunger Games slogan made him laugh even louder, which only served to make Jame even more anxious.

Alan! I know what you've been doing!" Jame shotued, raising his voice. "I know about the tesserae."

Alan stopped, his face looking concerned for the first time. "What are you talking about?"

"Bea told me. She told me you've been taking Tesserae for me and Dad since you were 12!"

Alan turned away, feeling annoyed. "Bea shouldn't have told you that." He replied quietly. "It wasn't her place."

"But Alan! Why did you do that? Your name is in there loads now!"

"I did it so we could survive!" Alan replied, feeling angrier as he turned back to his brother. "How do you think we always had food?! Life is hard Jame, but we've gotta make the best of it. And we've also gotta make sacrifices. Don't you get it?!"

Jame had gone quiet, not used to seeing his brother angry. "I'm sorry Alan. I didn't mean to offend you." He said, as tears welled up in his eyes

Alan calmed down, not wanting to start a big argument. "It's ok Jame. You'll understand when you're older."

"When I'm older? I'm 9 and a half!"

Alan laughed again, putting his arm around his brother's shoulders. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for the reaping."

* * *

 _2 years earlier…_

" _I volunteer!"_

 _Everyone gasped, looking over in the direction of the confident voice that had come from the midst of the 18 year old boys. The crowd craned their necks to see who had had the nerve to volunteer. No one ever volunteered in District 8._

 _Chandra Collins was one of the people trying to see over the heads of everyone else. Being rather short however, this was a difficult task for her._

 _The boy emerged from the crowd, with Chandra screaming as she saw him. Her older brother Lux was walking towards the stage, a huge grin flashing on his face._

" _Lux! Lux!" Chandra screamed, trying to make herself heard over the crowds of other children, but Lux didn't look back, perhaps choosing to ignore her._

 _As he reached the stage, the escort was smiling broadly. "Welcome, young man. I…."_

 _But she was cut off by Lux snatching the microphone out of her hand, the huge grin still not having left his face. "What's uppppp District 8? It's your boy Lux, i'm here to win!"_

 _The escort glared at him, but Lux continue shouting into the microphone. Chandra had zoned out in shock, not fully believing that what was she was seeing was real. He looked high on something._

 _The crowd did not look impressed by Lux's attitude, with many looking embarrassed. There were however, a group of people cheering him on at the front, causing Lux's excitement to rise. "I'm bringing it home District 8! I'm strong, I'm smart, and I'm suave! It's a winning combination!" He yelled into the microphone, before dropping it and walking off stage. More people in the crowd were starting to cheer now as they watched this confident, strong 18 year old. He certainly had the appearance of a victor._

 _Later, Chandra was saying her goodbyes to Lux inside the justice building. She was looking at her brother, her eyes filled with tears. "Promise me you'll come home. Promise me!"_

 _Lux only smiled back. "You've got nothing to worry about! No one else stands a chance in there. i'm gonna be the victor, trust me!" He then adopted a more serious look. "Also think about it Chandra. What if I win?" He stared at her intensely. "It could change her lives! Take us out of poverty!"_

 _Chandra still sniffled. "I told you to promise me. Promise me you will survive this."_

 _Lux put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise Chandra." Chandra smiled as he pulled her into one last embrace._

 _Lux's arrogance didn't stop once he reached the Capitol. He drew massive attention to himself as an outlier being arrogant, and even got a training score of 9. During his interview, he went as far as to openly mock the careers. The Capitol media began talking about him as a dark horse choice for a winner, and the hype was real. Lux received the 4th highest number of bets out of all tributes from Capitol citizens, ahead of three of the careers._

 _However, Lux did not live up to his hype. He died a humiliating death, tripping over as he ran into the cornucopia during the bloodbath, allowing a career to quickly plunge a spear through his back. Lux had been killed in the first minute of the Hunger Games._

* * *

 _(Present day)_

Chandra left her house to head towards the square for reaping day, with her parents having gone down earlier. She still remembered how after Lux's death, he had become a laughing stock in the Capitol media, which was often broadcast on the district's big screen in the town square. District 8 by proxy also became a joke district in the Capitol's eyes, and many of the citizens of the district began to show resentment towards the Collins family.

Chandra had been mocked ever since the event, and it became particularly worse around this time. The mocking was exacerbated by how much she missed her brother, and the fact that no one really showed her any sympathy. No one considered how much she missed her brother, how much she longed to hug him again…

"Hey Collins! Don't volunteer today eh!"

Chandra jumped, as she saw a boy she recognised from school ride by on his bicycle, jeering at her. She sighed.

Chandra would never volunteer, not even if someone offered her all the money in the world.

* * *

As Chandra arrived at the square, she made her way over to her place amongst all the other 15 year old girls. She felt awkward as she shuffled around the designated area, not wanting to stand too near to anyone.

Chandra eventually stopped on the outer edge, wishing she had someone to talk to. She looked over sadly at the big group of friends from her class, all gossiping amongst one another. Chandra wished she could join them, but no one who had any kind of reputation in the district wanted to be associated with a Collins.

Chandra's eyes lingered in particular on one girl called Area. She found it hard to take her eyes off her beautiful long brown hair. Chandra loved how it all curled down her back in a wild fashion. How she wished she had the opportunity to talk to her again…

Chandra snapped out of her daydreaming as the bubbly escort came onto the stage. "Welcome District 8! To the 36th Hunger Games!" She smiled broadly at the crowd. "And may the odds be ever in your favour." There was no response from the crowd, but that didn't stop the escort. "Well last year was incredible for this district wasn't it! Audrey placed 3rd! You must have all been so proud."

A weeping came from the crowd, as Audrey's friends Maya and Simone flooded the ground with their tears. The escort chose to ignore this, continuing. "Well, last year certainly helped to restore District 8's credibility in the Capitol! After that disastrous year with the Collins boy!" The escort grinned again. "Ok, let's get on with the reapings! Ladies first as always!"

The escort dipped her hand into the bowl, swirling it around, almost as if she was teasing the crowd. After a few seconds, she finally drew a slip of paper out.

"The female tribute this year is… Chandra Collins!" A grimace appeared on her face, and several of the crowd gasped in shock. "Collins… oh my! Where is she?" The escort asked, just as a wild scream came out from Chandra's Mom. She collapsed to the group, wailing like a banshee. Her husband pulled her into a hug, trying desperately to comfort her.

"Where is Chandra?" The escort shouted. "The relative of Lux Collins…. she must come up here!"

"She's fainted." Someone shouted from the crowd, as they parted to allow the escort to see.

"Ok, peacekeepers. Bring her up here please!"

The peacekeepers moved over to pick Chandra up, with her awakening as they did so. Too stunned to say anything else, she let herself be carried up to the stage.

"Ok." The escort tried to smile again, desperate to move on. "Now for the boys…" This time, she didn't waste any time, scooping out a name immediately.

"The male tribute this year is Alan Rivers!"

"I volunteer!"

"The escort spun her head towards the crowd, with everyone gasping as a young boy came out of the crowd. "I volunteer." Jame said as fiercely as he could.

"Now, now…" The escort laughed. "I admire your admiration boy, but you can't be older than 10!"

"I'm 12!" Jame shouted back angrily. I volunteer!"

"He's not 12." Alan said calmly, as he moved towards Jame, putting his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Thanks little bro, but I got this one."

"No… Alan no!" Jame began to scream as peacekeepers moved over to pull the boy away, allowing Alan to walk up to the stage.

"Well District 8, there you have it!" The escort shouted excitedly. 'Your tribute's for this years Hunger Games!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. District 5 Reapings

Hello everyone... time for District 5! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **Ingrid Abbott (15)**

 **Sorrel Layton (17)**

* * *

It was a normal spring morning in District 5, the glare of the sun hitting the dusty streets. Everything was peaceful this early, with many of the district's citizens walking around the market, doing their daily shopping. However, this peace was about to be broken.

Two young boys and a girl were tearing through the market at a lightning pace, not stopping for anyone or anything. "Get out of the way!" Sorrel yelled as he shoved a poor lady into a stall. In hot pursuit of them were two angry peacekeepers, shouting loudly and waving their batons aggressively

"They're gaining on us!" Lara yelled. Sorrel looked behind him, and could see that the peacekeepers were close to his other friend, Bret.

"Turn right!" Sorrel yelled behind him, as he veered off in that direction, with Lara following close behind him. Bret however, wasn't so lucky. The peacekeepers caught up to him, tackling him to the ground.

"Help!" Bret screamed as he wrestled with the peacekeepers, with one of them hitting him in the leg with his baton.

Lara looked back at the screaming boy. "Sorrel we should help him!"

"No!" Sorrel shouted back. "We've gotta keep going!" Both of them kept running until they finally reached a safe distance from the market. They paused for a moment as they collected their breaths, both of them exhausted from the run.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Sorrel said to Lara, grinning as he looked at the jewellery he had stolen.

"Sorrel… we just left Bret." Lara replied sadly, looking down at the ground in shame.

Sorrel rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why she cared about him so much. "C'mon Lara, we got away, and that's all that matters."

"I know, but…." Lara began, but Sorrel cut her off.

"C'mon, you're the important one here. Me and you is what's important."

Lara looked up at Sorrel as he gazed at her with his fierce eyes, and she sighed. He was so attractive, with his sun-kissed skin and his curly brown locks. But she never quite knew whether to believe what the boy said. "Ok, you're right."

Sorrel grinned. "And besides, Bret will hopefully at last get a shower in there! That guy fucking stinks!"

Lara pulled away from him, looking annoyed again. "You're the worst sometimes."

Sorrel laughed mockingly. "You love me!" He smiled as he swooped in and kissed her on the cheek, before moving away down the road. "See you at the reaping tomorrow!"

"Bye…" Lara waved, feeling confused about her feelings.

Sorrel on the other hand, knew exactly how he felt. _I'm not interested in her at all. But she's fun to have around!_ Sorrel grinned to himself as he walked through District 5, feeling pleased as he looked at the amount of jewellery he'd swiped from the shop. The grin was soon wiped off his face however, when he walked past the mayor's office. It brought back bad memories for Sorrel.

The boy was almost home now, and by this point Sorrel was thinking about what his Mom was cooking for dinner. As he turned the corner onto his street, he thought again about how lucky he was to live here. Magistar street was one of the nicest in District 5, and it showed with the plethora of pristine lawns and well-kept flowerbeds.

As Sorrel approached his house, he thought he could see his Mother talking to two men. _Who were they?_ He thought to himself as he strained his eyes, soon noticing that they were dressed in white. _Peacekeepers!_ He panicked, realising they must have come after him at home. He turned around to bolt away, only to be met by two more of them coming in the opposite direction.

"Hello Sorrel." One of them grinned. "We'd like a word with you."

* * *

On the same morning, Ingrid Abbott awoke from her slumber as the rays of sunshine came pouring through the bedroom window, yawning loudly as she stretched her arms out. She got up, looking out the window beside her bed as she did so.

 _Another hot day._ Ingrid thought to herself, feeling irritated. She hated the sun, it made her sweaty and tired. She lied in her bed for a bit longer, wishing more than anything that she could just lie here all day and do absolutely nothing.

"Ingrid!" A voice called out from the next door room. "Are you up? I want you to get started in the garden!"

The mention of the garden perked Ingrid's mood a bit, despite her Mother's annoying voice. One of the few things she did truly love to do was go out in their little backyard and keep it tidy, planting seeds and such. She finally manage to force herself to get out of bed, still moving lethargically.

Her Mom, Callecy, bustled into the room. "Ingrid! Your breakfast will be ready soon! Didn't you hear me calling?"

"Yes Mom." Ingrid groaned, rolling her eyes at her.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!" Callecy snapped back at her. "And god, would it kill you to smile for once? You'd look a lot prettier if you did!" Ingrid didn't even bother replying as her Mom walked back out the bedroom. Sometimes she hated the way her Mom spoke to her.

 _And anyway, I wouldn't be pretty even if I did smile!_ Ingrid thought to herself as she walked over to the mirror to have a look at herself. _I'm so ugly!_

The truth was that Ingrid did actually have some pretty features, such as her dark brown eyes and her angular cheeks. However, Ingrid's attention was always focused towards what she didn't like, which were her hook nose and the birthmark on her right cheek. She didn't even attempt to smile, grimacing as she tried to brush her thick, tangled hair. As always, it was a difficult task, and after a minute or so Ingrid became so frustrated that she threw her hairbrush to the ground in anger.

 _Ok… relax._ Ingrid tried to calm her nerves down, casting her mind back to the garden again and how peaceful it was. _Hey! I could draw something after I finish gardening._ Ingrid looked around the bedroom for her drawing pencils and scrapbook, but couldn't see them anywhere. _Ugh. Mom's obviously tidied them all away._ Ingrid thought to herself, feeling annoyed again.

Ingrid walked out of her sectioned off part of the bedroom, looking around the rest of the room that she shared with her parents. They didn't have much, and what they did have was stored in the cupboard or on the shelf. She checked the shelf first, pulling the contents of books and her Father's work documents off it, hoping that what she wanted would be underneath.

Suddenly, Ingrid let out a yelp and fell back onto the floor as a small lizard crawled out from underneath one of the books. As it scurried off across the wall, Ingrid was breathing heavily from the fright.

"Ingrid? Is everything ok?" Her Mom called out from the kitchen,

"I'm fine Mom. It was just a lizard."

 _Ugh… I hate those fucking things._ Ingrid thought to herself as she finally pulled herself together, heading over to look in the cupboard now. As she opened it, she groaned. The whole thing was a mess, with clothes on the left side messily hung up, and boxes of random junk stacked upon one another on the right hand side.

 _Mom doesn't care._ Ingrid thought to herself angrily, as she began to rummage through the boxes. She knew her parents would not want her to be going through their things, but at this point she was past caring. _Most of it is stuff that should be thrown away anyway!_ Ingrid thought as she came across old work documents, letters, and random tools belonging to her Dad, some even broken.

As she got to the bottom of one of the boxes, she found a black plastic bag. _Maybe Mom put them in here!_ Ingrid thought to herself excitedly as she opened the bag. However, she instead pulled out two pink, baby-sized jumpers, with names inscribed on them. One of them had her name inscribed on them, with the name "INGRID" spelt out in big yellow letters. The other jumper was identical in design, but instead had the name "VERA" sewn onto it.

 _Vera….?_ Ingrid was completely confused. _Who is Vera?_ Ingrid didn't know anyone called Vera. _And why are these jumpers in this bag together?_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the bedroom. _Dad!_ She thought to herself in a panic, shoving the jumpers back in the box, just putting the box back in place as her Father came in through the door, a stern look on his face.

"Ingrid! What are you doing?! Your mother…" He stopped as he saw Ingrid kneeling next to the cupboard, its doors open. "What are you doing in there?"

"Just looking for my pencils and scrapbook Dad." Ingrid said timidly. "Have you seen them?"

"No i haven't seen them." He replied sternly. "Now, shut those doors and come into the kitchen for breakfast."

"Yes Dad…" Ingrid said sadly as her Dad walked out again. Sighing deeply, she got dressed and walked out of the bedroom and next door to the living area, where the kitchen was as well.

"Finally Ingrid!" Her Mother exclaimed, bustling around as she cooked some eggs. "Come and get your breakfast!"

"Mom, have you seen my scrapbook and pencils? I've looked everywhere for them!"

"They're on the table, right where you left them last night."

Ingrid looked over, seeing that she was right. She felt guilty about accusing her Mom now, even though it had only been in her head.

 _I'm a bad person._ Ingrid thought to herself as she walked over to get her breakfast.

* * *

The next day at the reaping, Ingrid was waiting in the crowd for the dreaded moment. _Reaping day. The worst day of all the days in the year._ She thought sadly as the escort came onto the stage, clearly not sharing Ingrid's mood.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone! Let's get right into it!" She said excitedly as she dipped her hand into the girls' bowl.

"The female tribute this year is Ingrid Abbott!"

Ingrid jumped out of pure shock. As the other girls turned to look at her, she was like a deer caught in headlights. "No… no…" She mumbled, frozen in terror.

"Where is Ingrid? Come on here sweetie, don't be shy!" The escort called out.

Ingrid was still unable to move, and felt even worse as she heard a wailing coming from the crowd that she knew could only be her Mother's. The peacekeepers were forced to come over and accompany Ingrid up to the stage, as she was too dazed to walk properly.

"Ok. Time for the boys!" The escort announced as she dipped her hand into the other bowl.

"The male tribute this year is Sorrel Layton!"

A boy emerged from a different group of people, separate from the other candidates for the reaping and being escorted by two peacekeepers. He had cuffs with chains on his wrists and ankles, and was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. Sorrel looked a bit worried, but he still carried his usual air of confidence, and the escort picked up on this as she welcomed him to the stage.

"Well, it's certainly nice to see someone looking a bit more sure of themselves." The escort smiled at Sorrel. "Even if you are a criminal. What did you do?"

"I'm sure you'll find out once I'm in the Capitol." Sorrel winked at her.

"My my, what a tease!" The escort laughed. "Is there anything you'd like to say to your district about this great honour of being chosen for the Hunger Games young man?"

"Um, yeah, if I may…" Sorrel moved over to the microphone, with the two peacekeepers still standing very close to him. "Hello everyone. I just wanted to say something to our dear Mayor Jackson." Sorrel looked over at the portly mayor, who was sitting in a chair to the left side of the stage.

"I know what you did Mayor Jackson. And when I come back as Victor, I'm gonna use my influence to destroy you you fat piece of shi-" By this point, one of the peacekeepers had already clasped their hand around Sorrel's mouth, dragging him off the stage with the help of the other peacekeeper.

"My, my. Such foul language!"The Capitol won't like that will they folks?" The escort said disapprovingly. "Anyway, your tributes for the 36th Hunger Games District 5! Happy Hunger Games everybody!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed these tributes! Please let me know what you think :)


	4. District 1 Reapings

**Hi everyone! I thought it was about time some careers joined us... introducing District 1!**

* * *

 **Ruby Charoite (18)**

 **Cabe Snowdon (18)**

* * *

 _(3 days before the reaping)_

"And now Argent's dear friend, Ruby Charoite, will say a few words."

Ruby sat in her chair in the front row, frozen. Nothing felt real yet.

"Ruby?" The speaker asked her softly. "Are you ready?"

Ruby nodded, coming to her senses slightly as she rose from her seat, making her way over to the podium. The speaker stepped aside to allow her to take the stand. As Ruby did so, she could feel herself shaking as she looked at the wooden coffin to the left of her.

 _It can't be him. It can't really be him!_ Ruby thought to herself furiously. Trying to cast her eyes anywhere else, she flicked her eyes over to the right, where her boyfriend Cullinan was sitting. He smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up. With that, she finally began to speak.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you all for coming." Ruby paused, still trying to collect her emotions. "Anyone who knew Argent knows what an amazing human being he was. Argent was the best friend anyone could ever have asked for." She paused again, feeling tears welling up. "I've known Argent since my first day of school. He was the kind of person who would always support you, always help you, always be loyal to you. He was the type of person who would go that extra mile for you, just because he truly enjoyed making other people happy." Ruby paused once more, this time unable to contain the tears streaming down her face, but still pushed on.

"Argent. I thank you with everything I have for being you, and for everything you did for me. I will never forget you." She looked over at the coffin. "I'm sorry I didn't help you." Ruby was crying in full force now. "I should have helped you!"

Ruby leaped off the podium, grabbing the coffin and openly sobbing on it. "I'm sorry Argent, I'm sorry!"

Cullinan ran over, pulling her into an embrace. "Ruby, I've got you. Let's go and sit down. Come on." Ruby didn't resist, allowing her boyfriend to take her back over to the front row of chairs.

After the funeral, Ruby and Cullinan were some of the last ones out. After they had thanked the speaker, Ruby turned to have one last look at the coffin before they left, her mind flashing back to last week as she did so.

* * *

 _(Last week)_

" _Argent! Argent!" Ruby was shouting, running through the woods and_ _trying to find her friend with Cullinan and Emara. Her nose was hurting from the punch she had received earlier, but she ignored it, her determination carrying her through._

 _The group ran through some more trees, before seeing a figure up ahead in the clearing. Ruby ran up to it. "Argent!" She shouted again, but soon froze as the figure turned round to look at her. It wasn't Argent, but a tall, intimidating looking man with a balaclava over his head. The only feature that was visible were his piercing blue eyes. As soon as the masked man saw Ruby, he pocketed a knife and ran away through the trees, revealing a horrifying sight._

 _Argent was lying on the ground, arms and legs sprawled out with his eyes closed. His throat was cut open, a huge gaping wound allowing the blood to pour out at a substantial rate. "Argent, no! You're not dead, you're not dead, please!"_

" _Hey come back!" Cullinan yelled after the masked man, but it was in vain. "You can't bring a knife to one of these fights!"_

 _Emara felt Argent's pulse. "He's dead."_

* * *

The day before the reaping, Ruby and Cullinan sat together at the kitchen table in Ruby's house, eating some lunch that Cullinan had prepared of bagels and coffee. Ruby had barely touched hers, her gaze staring into nothing as she poked at the food with her fork absent-mindedly.

Cullinan, as always, was worrying about her. She had been so quiet since the death of Argent, but she had become particularly distant since the funeral, and her lack of eating was really beginning to concern him. "Ruby, please eat something."

"I will" Ruby mumbled in reply, barely looking at him. Cullinan reached over, holding her hand softly on the table. She looked up, smiling at his touch. "Thank you my love. You know I'm just not feeling so good right now."

"Ruby I'll do anything to make you feel better. I love you and we're gonna get through this together."

"I love you too Cullinan." Ruby smiled at him again, leaning over to kiss him. "I just wish we could catch Argent's killer! But we don't even know what he looks like!"

"And the peacekeepers won't help us." Cullinan replied, thinking.

"Well… I know some people who will." Ruby said nervously.

Cullinan cocked his eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh? Who?"

Ruby paused for a couple of seconds before finally speaking. "Look. I went to see the huntsmen yesterday."

Cullinan jumped up in shock. "The huntsmen? Ruby! Do you know how dangerous those guys are?"

"It's fine Cullinan! Stop overreacting!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked away, rolling her eyes in irritation.

"It's not fine Ruby!" He shouted back. "I wish you'd be more careful!"

Ruby leaped up defensively. "Hey! At least i'm doing something about Argent's death! What are you doing? Nothing!"

"Ruby, I-" Cullinan began to reply, but Ruby continued.

"No Cullinan. He was your friend too! And you don't even seem to fucking care!"

"Of course I care!" Cullinan shouted back at her.

"Well start showing it then!"

"Fuck you." Cullinan was seething as he sat down at his chair again, his back turned to Ruby.

Ruby softened, feeling guilty now. Cullinan had been so patient with her these last few days. She walked over, putting her arms around him. "I'm sorry baby. I'm just grieving. I don't meant to take it out on you."

"Don't worry." Cullinan sighed. "I just overreacted because of what you said about the Huntsmen. I wasn't expecting it."

"They were fine." Ruby replied. "We just talked about Argent and what they could do about it."

"And what did they say?"

"They said they could hunt him down if we had a name of one of the other members of his gang, which I do."

"So…?" Cullinan asked quizzically. "What's the problem?"

Ruby sighed. "They want 5000 in silver."

"5000 in silver? Holy shit."

"Yep. I don't have that kind of money. And neither do you before you say anything!" Ruby added as Cullinan opened his mouth.

"But-"

"You'd have to ask your parents, and I'm not risking any of this getting back to my parents in any way."

The pair were then distracted by the television flashing on, with a District 1 channel showing that was authorised by the Capitol to broadcast some local news.

"Welcome to news at 3! I'm your host, Golders D'Arcy!" The man flashed a white pearly grin at the camera, his big blonde hair slicked back in perfect fashion. "Our top story tonight is that after the unfortunate death of Argent Platin, the replacement volunteer for this year's Hunger Games will be Cabe Snowdon!"

"Ugh." Ruby scoffed in disgust. "Cabe is an asshole. And he's nowhere near as good as Argent was."

"Cabe Snowdon? He's from that family of winners right?"

"Yep." Ruby replied, turning her attention back to the news.

"And tune into the Hunger Games coverage starting next week, to watch our two fierce competitors go win glory for District 1! One of them could come away as Victor, which means income for life, amongst other things…."

A lightbulb went off in Ruby's head. "Cullinan! I know what I can do!"

"What?"

Ruby stopped for a moment, considering whether this was the right move. But she was sure that it was. "I'm going to volunteer for the Hunger Games tomorrow."

Cullinan looked horrified. "What? But why?!"

Ruby turned to look at him passionately. "Cullinan, look how much fighting I've endured over the last couple of years. I can win this! The only reason I'm not the chosen tribute is because I didn't want to enter the same games as Argent! But now, I've got this!"

"Ruby, think about what you're saying." Cullinan pleaded sadly. "Think about us."

Ruby stared intently into Cullinan's eyes. "Cullinan. You know how much I care about you and love you. I love you more than anything in this world."

"But?" Cullinan knew what was coming.

"But I have to do this. Argent was my best friend, I have to get justice for him. If I win the games, I'll have the income to pay the Huntsmen. I can find Argent's killer." Cullinan didn't respond, simply looking down at the ground "Cullinan. You have to let me do this. Please."

"I know I do." Cullinan replied sadly. "I just can't afford to lose you."

"You won't lose me, I'll come home baby." Ruby wasn't sure if she would come home, but it was the only thing she could say at this moment. "I'll be thinking about you the whole time in that arena. I love you." Ruby pulled Cullinan into a passionate kiss which they held for several seconds, enjoying the pure physical contact and love for each other.

After they broke apart, Cullinan suddenly thought of something. "Wait Ruby. There already is a female volunteer. Sadie Pearl."

Ruby grinned maliciously. "Oh, she's not gonna be a problem. Trust me…."

* * *

A few streets away, another family were watching the same news report in the Victor's Village. In the main living area of the Snowdon mansion, the family of 5 were gathered around the television, watching the news reporter announce that Cabe was now chosen for the Hunger Games. The family whooped and cheered, with Cabe's older brothers slapping him on the back.

"Better late than never!" The eldest, Hermes, cried out.

"You got lucky." The other brother, Calix, added. "Father, has Cabe told you that he actually came second to that Argent boy in the qualifiers?"

"Yes, he told me." Their father Bastion, replied.

"That's irrelevant now." Cabe growled. "Argent got lucky in the qualifiers. I should have been the one who was chosen anyway!"

"Of course!" Bastion exclaimed. "But the most important thing is that you are the official volunteer now my son! I am so proud of you for continuing the line of honour in this family!" Bastion beamed a smile at his son.

"Bet you won't beat my kill count Cabe!" Calix exclaimed. "7 fucking kills! I was an absolute beast!"

"We'll see about that." Cabe responded cooly.

"Ignore him Cabe." Hermes said. "Calix is a fucking moron. Everyone knows that the 33rd Hunger Games had one of the weakest selection of tributes ever."

"Are you joking?!" Calix flared up. "In the 29th Hunger Games, District 4 weren't even a proper career district! You literally only had to beat District 2! That's an easy game! And you still only got 4 kills!"

Cabe laughed. "So are you saying that Father also had an 'easy game'? Since District 4 weren't a career district back then either?"

"Of course I'm not saying that." Calix snapped back, looking over at his Father worriedly.

"Anyway." Hermes continued. I played a stealthy game. The one which will win you the games on 90% of occasions. You were reckless and lucky to even return home."

Calix opened up his mouth to shout back again, but their Mother, Sheema, cut them off. "Now boys stop this ridiculous arguing! We all know that your Father is the best Victor of this family." Bastion grinned over at her. "In fact, why don't we put on the highlights of his games! It's always a fun watch!"

"Why not." Bastion smiled, with the boys immediately making him feel excited.

"Yeah put it on!" Cabe yelled, with his brothers backing him up. They had a great admiration for their Father, who was one of the most recognised Hunger Games winners of all time.

"It's starting!" Sheema shouted.

For the next hour, Cabe watched highlights of his Father dominating the 10th Hunger Games, where he set a record for most tributes killed by one individual that still stood today. Right from the start of the coverage of the 10th Bastion stood out, being 6 foot 5 and muscular, as the strongest and most fearsome competitor that year.

Once the games started, Bastion proved that he was everything that he was perceived to be. He killed 11 of the 24 tributes, including a brutal double killing of two young outlier girls at the bloodbath, where he bashed their heads together until they were dead. Even when it came down to facing the other careers at the end of the games Bastion didn't have a lot of problems. He ended up stabbing the other finalist, the District 2 female, through the heart after a fierce sword fight.

As the recording ended the whole family whooped and cheered, with the screen now displaying Bastion at his post-game interview, being congratulated by the television host. "Father! You looked incredible!" Cabe exclaimed. He never got tired of watching this Hunger Games over and over again.

"Thank you my son." Bastion replied. "I am confident that you can replicate my success."

Cabe smiled in reply. He was confident too. Despite not being quite as tall as Bastion, he stood even more muscular than his Father, with years of dedicated weight training behind him.

"Pft. We'll see about that!" Calix chimed in. "You may have the right physique, but muscles don't always count for everything in the games!"

"You're just saying that cos you're the runt of the litter!" Cabe laughed.

"And anyway." Their Mother cut across them. "Cabe has another advantage with regards to the sponsors. Just look at that face!" Sheema beamed at him. "The Capitolite girls are gonna love you."

His brothers simply laughed, mocking this statement, but everyone knew it was true. Cabe was never short of attention from women in the district, with his long black hair and blue eyes easily drawing them over to him.

"Son. Since the reapings are tomorrow, I think we should have one more practice outside."

"Yes Father!" Cabe replied with eagerness, running off to get his sword, a beautiful and long silver antique, which had been in the Snowdon family for decades now. Cabe only wished he could use it in the games.

As Cabe came outside, he saw his Father already outside, twirling his sword around. The rest of the family were also watching, never ones to miss a show.

"En Garde!" Bastion smiled mischievously as he stepped forward towards Cabe, holding a strong fighting stance. Cabe smiled back, also immediately stepping forward, hoping to put his Father on his backfoot. But Bastion was ready for him, swiping his sword, with Cabe bringing up his to parry him.

The clanging of swords continued for a few minutes, until Cabe suddenly felt a sharp throbbing in the side of his head. He stopped immediately, gripping his head as he bent over slightly. He felt like he was about to vomit.

"Cabe? Cabe!" Sheema shouted as she ran over, touching his forehead with her hand as she felt for any high temperature.

"I'm fine Mom!" Cabe snapped at her, re-adjusting his stance and lifting his sword once more.

"Oh dear! Looks like little Cabey can't handle a bit of pressure!" Calix and Hermes were laughing on the sidelines.

"I tell you, I'm fine!" Cabe exclaimed. "Let's go again Father!"

"Son don't be stupid, maybe the heat is getting to you. Go and have a lie down. You need to be ready tomorrow." Bastion said. "Ready to make me and the Snowdon name proud." He added as he smiled at his son.

"Yes boy. Do as your Father says!" Sheema added.

Cabe thought about arguing, but decided to relent. He walked up to his bedroom, feeling even more frustrated as his older brothers continued to jeer him.

* * *

The next day at the reaping, Ruby stood amongst the 18 year olds, feeling tense but ready as the escort stepped up onto the stage. Her thoughts flashed to her family, to Cullinan and to Argent as the escort went through her usual drivel.

"… and let's hope that this year's District 1 tributes aren't as embarrassing as last year's ones!" Several audience members joined in the laughter with the escort as they remembered the humiliating deaths that their two careers had suffered last year. Shortly after, the escort dipped her hand into the first bowl.

"The female tribute for this year is… Katia Bina!"

"I volunteer!" Ruby immediately spoke up as she jumped out from the crowd, almost in unison with the official volunteer, Sadie Pearl.

"What the fuck?" Sadie stormed towards Ruby. "I'm the volunteer this year!"

"Well you're not anymore." Ruby laughed. "Now go back home. I'm volunteering now!"

Sadie got right up in Ruby's face. "You go the fuck home you filthy bitch. I'd be fast before you end up in the same way Argent did." She said gleefully as she spat in Ruby's face.

Ruby gritted her teeth, wiping the spit away from her. Then, without any further hesitation, she headbutted Sadie brutally. The girl let out a squeal as she fell to the ground in shock, clutching her face. "My nose!" Sadie cried out. "She broke my fucking nose!"

But no one was paying any attention to Sadie anymore, with them all watching the confident Ruby stride up to the stage. Some people were clapping and cheering, always enjoying a good fight for the spot at the reaping. They hadn't had one in District 1 for a few years.

"Wow, such bravery!" The escort exclaimed excitedly. "What's your name dear?"

"Ruby Charoite." She replied bluntly.

"Ok! Time for the boys!" The escort put her hand into the other bowl, quickly taking a slip of paper out. "The male tribute this year is Nicolas Diamond!"

"I volunteer!" Cabe shouted confidently, marching up the stage with an arrogant posture. No one dared to challenge Cabe Snowdon for the spot. No one was stupid enough to do that. Many of Cabe's friends and admirers cheered him on as he strolled up.

"Go Cabe! You got this!" His brothers' voices in particular could be heard, loudly cheering him on.

The escort looked at the tall, strong boy admiringly. "Wow. If I wasn't an escort I know which district I'd be betting on this year! Your incredible tributes for District 1 this year everybody!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you think of our first careers :)**


End file.
